


Frieza loves me

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I love frieza so much, and I'm ill, so i decided to do this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: S/I está enferma en cama y Freezer viene a hacer una visita
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Kudos: 4





	Frieza loves me

Me encontraba enferma en mi cama justo en la nave de mi señor y jefe lord Freezer, a él no le gustaba los soldados débiles y los saiyanos pero por alguna razón se preocupaba por mi y no sentía asco como el resto de saiyanos.

Yo solo quería hacer algo y poder recuperarme pronto pero el dolor de oído se me hacía insoportable, así que solo podía mirar las estrellas que se veían desde la nave.

Pasado un tiempo en cama, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí se encontraba Freezer de pie en su última forma. Movía la cola de forma calmada y serena y me miraba con esos ojos rojos que tanto me gustaban.

No sabía que hacer, intentaba quedarme quieta, pero Freezer se acercó a mi y cada vez me encontraba más sonrojada y nerviosa ante su presencia. No quería parecer obvia de que me gustaba pero freezer siempre se huele lo obvio.

-"hohoho, veo que sigues aquí, por lo que puedo deducir aún te encuentras mal"

Estaba tan cerca y su mano parecía que pudiera tocarme en cualquier momento que no sabía que decir, así que solo asentí.

-"puede que seas solo una soldado, pero por alguna razón eres de las mejores soldados que tengo y no puedo perderte"

Tocó mi frente con su mano y yo ya estaba que no sabía que hacer.

-"recuperate bien, no puedo perderte mon amour"

Quitó la mano de mi frente y a cambio me dio un beso en la frente y se fue por donde había venido. Yo me encontraba en estado de shock y bastante sonrojada pero al menos estaba segura que se preocupa por mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca antes había escrito algo tan indulgente con uno de mis f/os así que si está mal es por eso.


End file.
